gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie-Mercedes Relationship
The Mercedes-Artie Relationship, also known as 'Artcedes, '''as referred to by Santana in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two, is the close friendship of Mercedes Jones and Artie Abrams. Episodes Season One Acafellas Mercedes is shown being sympathetic and comforting to Artie after enduring Dakota's harshness and bullying. Throwdown Artie latches on to Mercedes' arm for comfort when Sue while she picks her elite glee club. After Will and Sue's confrontation and New Directions being back to normal, they both sing ''Keep Holding On for Quinn. Mash-Up Artie and Mercedes share a moment when the glee club tells Mr. Schue they couldn't find a song that went together with Bust a Move, Mercedes wheels Artie forwards before the glee club slushies Mr. Schue. Wheels Mercedes laughs when Artie says a patriotic wedgie did make him feel more American. They both have solos in Proud Mary. Home Mercedes and Artie have lunch with Tina. Artie tells Mercedes that they are worried about her dieting and that she doesn't need to lose weight. Bad Reputation Mercedes and Artie decide to give themselves a 'bad reputation' and along with Brittany, Tina, and Kurt, they perform U Can't Touch This in the Library. They support Kurt when he plans to confess to Sue that he posted her Physical video. They are then both very shocked to see Sue performing Physical with Olivia Newton-John. Season Two The Substitute Mercedes and Artie share moments together in the choir room when they plan to switch names. During Forget You, they share a solo and dance together. Blame It on the Alcohol They are seen together during a phone conversation with Santana, Brittany, and Puck. They also share some moments during New Directions' performance'' Blame It (On the Alcohol),'' which they lead. Season Three Dance with Somebody In the auditorium, Mercedes and Artie are the only two members there, since Will said it wasn't mandatory and start singing My Love Is Your Love. Eventually, all the remaining members join them. Props During Tina's dream, Brittany as Mercedes is pushing Santana as Artie and down the halls. Later on, Mercedes as Brittany and Artie as Santana share a kiss during Because You Loved Me. Goodbye During Forever Young, Artie leans his head on Mercedes' shoulder. Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play Artie calls Mercedes and Mike to help Finn with the musical and they share a hug. Glease Artie and Mercedes are dance partners during You're the One That I Want. Songs Duets Lean on Me.png|Lean on Me (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me Hair1.jpg|Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography)|link=Hair/Crazy in Love Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Spotlight'' by Jennifer Hudson (Asian F) *''Out Here On My Own from Fame'' (Asian F) *''Bamboleo/Hero'' by Gipsy Kings / Enrique Inglesias (The Spanish Teacher) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' by One Direction (Prom-asaurus) *''You Get What You Give'' by The New Radicals (Goodbye) *''In My Life'' by The Beatles (Goodbye) *''Forever Young'' by Rod Stewart (Goodbye) *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease (The Role You Were Born to Play) Gallery Artcedesandbrittana.jpg Artcedesblameit.jpg ARTCEDES.jpg ForeverArtcedes.jpg Artcedes Foreveryoung.gif Artcedes.gif Artcedes lol.png Artcedes duets awemoseness.gif Artcedeshell.gif Artcedes New York.png Artcedes Dancewithsomebody.jpg Artcedes_MLIYL.jpg Artie_and_mercedes1231434.png artie-and-mercedes-season-4-mercedes-jones-32896776-632-384.png FFA8AB49-83BD-4CBA-AD86-CD6F8C3D4D4C_extra.jpg imagesdsfasfsd.jpg sfjoiasjvsdfsdif.jpg tumblr_inline_mjx7quMroP1re5274.gif tumblr_lk80dvilPl1qfgy1y.gif tumblr_ltwrk6DbAj1qbtag1o2_250.gif tumblr_mcmf1nbCUL1qdp8n6o2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mhnyhsKtCD1s2nfd8o4_500.jpg Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships